custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ChineseLegolas/Yo, That's a Nice Sunset
I have decided to leave the wiki. For the past week, I wasn't sure whether to leave quietly without a blog or to post some sort of farewell message. After yesterday, I think the best course of action is to offer some sort of goodbye. ---- So, I'm not quitting out of spite. I've done that once in the past, this, I hope, seems different to you, the reader. I've been mulling it over for a week or so now, flicking that switch back n' forth trying to come to a decision. Even though it is summer, and even though my courses are over, I noticed that I'm almost never edit on CBW. Well, yeah, sure, I open it every day, but that's while on my phone taking a morning dump. Sorry for the imagery. So, what does that mean? To me? I think everyone on here knows I stopped building with parts a good while ago. Then, I'd have a spurt of activity on my pages, only to more or less just turn around and forget about them a day or two later. (There was gonna be an analogy about blood pressure and heart attacks here. Probably not a good idea.) Ok, Bub, shut up. Just tell us the point. I got bored? I think? Bionicle doesn't *seem* boring... The community here is boring? Anything but. So, I dunno. I guess I grew up? *shrugs* It's a bit awkward to explain. But... somehow, I think you know what I mean. ---- Humans are social creatures who live and die by shoutouts. I'm just gonna take the next five, ten, whatever minutes just rambling on about a few humans until they are completely weirded out. *'Zanywoop': It's been a long, long time since he's been on here. Very long. But we've kept in touch. There was a period, maybe a month(?) when there was radio silence between the two of us, but even then, we shot emails between the two of us back and forth. You know, Zany. The moment I finish writing this blog, I think I'm gonna go look back on CHFW and find that exact moment the two of us met. And the recent late-night Hearthstone/Overwatch shenanigans are just far too wild. XD You've been a great friend. It's kind of hard to believe that I've known you for years now, but I'm glad we met. I look forward to the early days of September. :P Keep on rollin'. *'Vinny:' I think... I think I've known you for even longer than Zany. Like Zany, we had a long-ish while where we didn't really talk much. On chat, you don't type much, but on Steam we had many a day where we'd spend a bit of time just talking lego. Y'know, just chilling. And the amount of crap you put up while testing is admirable. 8/8 gr8 m8 gg yes re. And now that you're on the other chat, we're more frequently talking. Well. You're more frequently memeing. I guess that's ok too. *'The Chicken Eaters: '''Though I'll be gone here, I think you will know where to find me. *'The CHFW New Old Guard: '''Just a quick mentioning of these rad dudes. You know who you are. I know where to find you and you'd best believe it I'm gonna take the time to catch up with you guys. Heck, I'm still in regular contact with one of you! Man, the heyday of CHFW was awesome, but all good things must come to an end. As for anyone else who didn't fall under these categories (yeah, sure, Zanywoop and Vinny are categories) I would have liked to type out a personalized thanks, but I just woke up, I didn't have breakfast, I got yelled by my mother last night for gaming until 3 AM. That's not really relevant. XD I guess what I'm trying to get at is there's so much I want to say, but I think this blog post is getting a little bit long. But thank you, nonetheless. ---- My stuff? Well. I don't mind them staying here, I guess. But if any of the pages don't meet wiki standards, then by all means, go ahead and delete them. I only have one request. In the future, if any of my shorter pages manage to fly under the radar and get picked up by the admin team later, just delete them. I do not want any of my pages put up for adoption. I've spent a good amount of time with my characters, I want them to stay mine. ---- So. Now what? Well. Before I close out this wall o' text, I think just a general apology is in order. My rollercoaster car is full of dings and notches; it hasn't been a smooth ride. I don't know if this will make it worse, or make the image of me inside your head falsified and cheap, but sorry for the crap I caused over the years. I've contributed to the community sure, but I know I've also messed up. This place isn't perfect, but hey. It's got a lot of great points, too, so not too shabby at all. I hope that seemed sincere. ---- Oh, would you look at the time. It's 10:43 AM, but I used the word "sunset" in the blog title. Wonderful. So this is the part where I write a conclusion. I've always struggled with conclusions in high school english courses. Oh. I'll type about what comes next, then. Well, I'm quitting CBW but I want to finish my story, no matter how silly it seems now. I did join TTV, maybe I'll keep a semi-active presence there? Who knows. I've been writing fanfics for almost a decade, I think I've still got a bit left in me. I think most of my efforts will be expended in non-Bionicle related endeavours, truth be told. Uni, my server, other games, other hobbies, that sort of thing. But there may come a day when I randomly pop back in here. Will that day be sooner or later? I dunno. Wow, this blog has a lot of stupid, unanswered questions. So, yeah. I'm done. And with this, I sunset my career on CBW. Take care, everyone. Category:Blog posts